Dwa brzegi
by Esien
Summary: O tym, że nawet najbardziej skomplikowane życie może się pogmatwać jeszcze bardziej, czyli Natsume, Natori i Matoba w wydaniu mniej przygodowym, a bardziej refleksyjnym.
1. Brzoskwinia

BRZOSKWINIA

* * *

Było to piękne, słoneczne popołudnie, jedno z tych, w które człowiek czuje, że wszystko jest możliwe. Że wystarczy jedynie wyjść z domu i zacząć działać, a spełnione marzenia będą się sypać z nieba niczym dojrzałe owoce z drzewa.

Shuuichi Natori nie słynął z optymizmu, pogody ducha czy naiwności, a tym bardziej nie był marzycielem, jednak nawet jemu udzieliło się coś z tej euforii. Pozwolił swoim _shiki_ wędrować po okolicy swobodnie, sam również wybrał się na spacer. Oddychał pełną piersią, pierwszy raz od lat naprawdę posłuchał śpiewu ptaków i przyjrzał się głębokiej zieleni traw.

Miał wolne w obu pracach i udało mu się wyjechać na weekend, podczas którego nic go nie atakowało, on również niczego nie ścigał. W dodatku przybył tutaj z osobą, na której towarzystwie zależało mu najbardziej. I nawet szef klanu Matoba, okazjonalnie pojawiający się w okolicy, nie zdołał im zakłócić wypoczynku. Więc gdy Natori dostrzegł go, nadchodzącego od strony świątyni, nie przejął się. W takie dni po prostu nic złego nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Były na to zbyt jasne, zbyt pełne życia, za zielone. Mgliście przypomniał sobie tylko krążące wśród egzorcystów pogłoski, nieśmiałe i sceptyczne, że Seiji Matoba i przełożony pobliskiej świątyni się _lubią_. Dotąd Natori nie dawał im wiary.

Ich ścieżki splotły się poniżej w jedną drogę, która prowadziła do pensjonatu. Przywitali się zdawkowo, zamienili kilka słów. Natori przyspieszył.

— Byłeś w świątyni? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

— Tak. Prosperuje coraz lepiej. — Ot, grzeczna, neutralna odpowiedź, która niczego nie wyjaśniała.

Natori nie drążył jednak tematu. Skinął po prostu głową i zamilkł. W końcu jakie to miało znaczenie? Kiedyś, w szkolnych czasach, być może istniała szansa, by się zaprzyjaźnili. Natori odrzucił ją wtedy z premedytacją i nigdy nie pożałował swej decyzji. Seiji pozostał odległą postacią, stojącą na drugim brzegu rzeki, której Shuuichi nie zamierzał przepływać. Nawet gdyby spróbował, przepadłby pewnie w wartkim nurcie.

Dotarli już niemal do pensjonatu, gdy z lasu wyłonił się najpierw okrągły trójkolorowy kot, później jego właściciel. Takashi Natsume promieniał zadowoleniem i nawet jego strażnik wydawał się mniej skwaszony niż zazwyczaj. Kto wie, może pogodna atmosfera letniego dnia udzielała się nawet jemu?

— Myślałem, że będziesz czekał w środku — powiedział Natori.

— Długo nie wracałeś, więc postanowiłem obejrzeć z bliska to złote drzewo — odparł chłopak.

Natori posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. W pełnię lata okoliczne drzewa przybierały barwy zieleni, od jasnej i żywej po głęboką i ciemną. Trzeba było jeszcze ponad miesiąca, by zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze żółte liście.

— Och, udało ci się znaleźć złotą brzoskwinię? — odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Matoba.

— Nie było to specjalnie trudne, ona świeci — zauważył kot.

— I, co ważniejsze, ma dojrzałe owoce! — Ekscytował się dalej Natsume. — Chcesz spróbować?

Wyciągnął w kierunku Natoriego ręce, ułożone tak, jakby coś w nich trzymał i z pewnym niezrozumieniem przyjął fakt, że ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Co Shuuichi miał niby zrobić, skoro widział tylko puste dłonie? Posłał przyjacielowi przepraszający uśmiech i z przykrością obserwował, jak radość ulatuje z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez zaskoczenie i niepewność.

Matoba wodził wzrokiem między nimi.

— Ojej — skomentował wreszcie, bynajmniej nie poruszony.

Dzięki temu jednak Natsume pojął wreszcie, co się działo, cofnął ręce i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „nieważne", po czym zerknął niepewnie. Na Matobę. I, choć wyraz twarzy drugiego egzorcysty nie zmienił się, Natori dojrzał u niego błysk radości i triumfu, gdy w banalnym zbiegu okoliczności dostrzegł dla siebie szansę.

— Wezmę jedną — powiedział, sięgając pewnie w kierunku czegoś, co musiało być owocem. Niezbyt dużym, z tego co Natori zdołał wywnioskować. — Też je zbierałem, gdy byłem w twoim wieku — dodał z uśmiechem. Po czym pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę pensjonatu.

Nie musiał nic więcej robić, szkody zostały poczynione.

Mimo że Natsume i Matoba spotkali się już kilka razy, zawsze byli sobie obcy, niekiedy niemal wrodzy. Teraz zaś, przez głupie zrządzenie losu, zaistniał między nimi związek. Wątła nić porozumienia, cienka i ulotna, jednak Natori był pewien, że Matoba nie spocznie, póki nie zmieni jej w solidny sznurek. Albo łańcuch, pomyślał smętnie. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, mimo że widział wszystko jak na dłoni. Tak samo wyraźnie jak ulgę, która przez moment gościła na twarzy Takashiego Natsume, nim zastąpiło ją zakłopotanie.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał chłopiec. — Nie spodziewałem się…

Natori otrząsnął się wreszcie z osłupienia i poklepał go po głowie.

— Nie rób takiej miny — powiedział pogodnie. A przynajmniej spróbował. — To się czasem zdarza. Na przykład istnieje kimono, które dla każdego egzorcysty wygląda inaczej. Ja widzę czerwień, inni błękit, a niektórzy — złote chryzantemy.

— Naprawdę?

Natsume wyglądał na zainteresowanego, więc Natori zaczął opowiadać. Gdy dotarli do pensjonatu, byli już pogrążeni w konwersacji, a Takashi zdawał się w ogóle nie myśleć o incydencie sprzed chwili.

Jednak Natori nie uśmiechał się już tak szczerze, jak wcześniej. Jego dobry nastrój prysł niczym bańka mydlana, a słońce, zieleń i ptaki z ich niezmordowanym optymizmem wydały mu się wysoce nie na miejscu. Czuł, że powinno być szaro, mgliście i deszczowo, tymczasem najmniej przyjemna z niespodzianek spotkała go w najpiękniejszy dzień od początku roku. Co tylko dowodziło, jak bardzo los potrafił być złośliwy. Ciekawe, czy obróci się teraz przeciwko niemu, tak jak on swego czasu odwrócił się od kogoś, kto potrzebował bratniej duszy? Kogoś, kto może byłby innym człowiekiem, gdyby wiele lat temu otrzymał odrobię wsparcia…

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Natsume, gdy siedzieli już w pensjonacie, zajadając miejscowe specjały.

— Tak. — Natori skłamał z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie mógł przecież przyznać, że w najpiękniejszy dzień roku, na malowniczej górskiej ścieżce, narodziło się w nim przypuszczenie, iż Takashi Natsume i on nie stoją wcale na tym samym brzegu rzeki.

**'''**

Na stoliku, w drewnianej miseczce leżało pięć niewielkich, złotych owoców. Po jednym dla Hinoe, Misuzu, Chobiego i średniej kasy _youkai_. Oni opowiedzieli mu o złotej brzoskwini i jęczeli, by je dla nich zerwał tak długo, aż uległ.

Takashi, podobnie jak kot, swój owoc zjadł od razu, jeszcze na drzewie, a gdy wspinał się po gałęziach, by sięgnąć po kolejne sztuki, myślał jedynie o tym jak miło będzie poczęstować także Natoriego. Tyle że szóstą brzoskwinię zabrał Matoba.

Natsume w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, by z frustracji nie uderzyć głową w blat stolika.

_Jak to się, u diabła, stało?_ — pomyślał. — _I co się właściwie stało?_

Przerażenie, które poczuł, gdy Natori popatrzył na niego z miną pełną niezrozumienia dało się porównać jedynie z momentem, gdy spadał z urwiska. Jakby cofnął się do czasów, kiedy otaczali go wyłącznie ludzie ślepi na nadprzyrodzone zjawiska i nikt mu nie wierzył. Przez chwilę niemal spodziewał się, że usłyszy znajome „kłamca", jak za dawnych lat. I spanikował.

Policzki piekły go z zażenowania, gdy teraz o tym myślał. Nie wiedział, co było bardziej zawstydzające — fakt, że szukał wsparcia u osoby, której nie tolerował i którą odpychał od siebie wszystkimi siłami, czy ulga, jaką poczuł, gdy to wsparcie otrzymał.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Natori powtórzył jego pytanie sprzed chwili.

— Matoba zjadł twoją brzoskwinię — jęknął Natsume, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

Natori zamrugał, skonfundowany, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie będę z tego powodu płakał, wierz mi.

— Dziesięć lat powodzenia w życiu — przypomniał Takashi ze zgrozą. Chociaż wątpił, by legenda była prawdziwa. On w każdym razie nie czuł się w tej chwili specjalnie szczęśliwy.

— Słyszałeś go przecież — odparł egzorcysta — jadł te owoce w dzieciństwie. Pewnie nadbił sobie licznik do setki i na trzy następne wcielenia też.

— Masz rację. — Skapitulował Natsume. — Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie to wszystko.

— Skoro jedna brzoskwinia była dla mnie, co zrobisz z resztą? Zjesz? — Zainteresował się Natori. — Bo jest ich więcej, prawda?

— Już zjadłem moją — odparł Natsume. — Te są dla przyjaciół.

— Rozumiem. — Mężczyzna oparł głowę na ręce i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. — Nie lepiej byłoby zjeść, no nie wiem, sześć? Albo siedem, na wszelki wypadek?

Natsume spojrzał na niego, oburzony.

— Inni też mogą potrzebować tych owoców. Nie mogłem przecież pozbierać wszystkich.

— Pewnie, że nie mogłeś. — Natori wciąż miał dosyć nieodgadnioną minę. — Nie jesteś jak… — Pokręcił głową i machnął ręką. — Zapomnij. — Uśmiechnął się. — Możemy się jeszcze wybrać do miasta. Chcesz też przywieźć prezenty dla _ludzkich_ przyjaciół, czyż nie?

Natsume skinął głową i wyjrzał za okno, podczas gdy Natori mówił o jakichś błahostkach. Powinien być wdzięczny za ten lekki ton, za obrócenie wszystkiego w żart, za zignorowanie jego momentu zwątpienia, ale przeszkadzała mu nutka sztuczności, którą wyczuwał w słowach przyjaciela.

Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Dzień nadal był piękny, Natori się uśmiechał, aura aż zachęcała do wypoczynku, jednak cała radość, jaką Takashi czuł wcześniej, gdzieś uleciała. Zamiast tego nękało go wrażenie, że wydarzyło się coś złego.

**'''**

Seiji Matoba ważył w dłoni otrzymany niedawno owoc. Mniejszy niż niejedna śliwka, złoty i dość twardy, w niczym tak naprawdę nie przypominał brzoskwini. To zdarzało się dość często. Byty nadnaturalne używały tych samych nazw, co ludzie, na określenie rzeczy odmiennych, a niekiedy krańcowo różnych. Między innymi dlatego Matoba uważał, iż były jedynie wynaturzeniem.

Nigdy nie traktował legendy o złotej brzoskwini poważnie. Zjawiska takie jak klątwy, nawiedzone domy czy opętania w jego świecie należały do sfery wiedzy, nie wiary, a właśnie tego drugiego wymagała legenda. W końcu powodzenia czy szczęścia nie dało się zmierzyć, ani w żaden sposób uchwycić. Seiji nie należał do ludzi wierzących, jednak jeśli już miał w czymś pokładać ufność, byłyby to jego własne umiejętności. Zdecydowanie wolał, żeby sukces zależał od niego niż nieznanej mocy z drzewa przy drodze.

Owoce jadł w młodości głównie dlatego, że były słodkie i smaczne. Często, z czystej przekory, zrywał jeden i przygryzał go, obserwując, jak inni członkowie klanu lub znajomi egzorcyści przemierzają przyświątynny las wzdłuż i wszerz, by znaleźć legendarne drzewo. A przecież, jak słusznie zauważył strażnik Takashiego Natsume, ono _świeciło_.

W tym właśnie tkwiła różnica. Drzewo dostrzegał niemal każdy, ale jego blask i owoce — jedynie garstka wybranych. Z których, aż do dzisiaj, Seiji nie spotkał ani jednego.

— Na co patrzysz? — zainteresowała się Nanase, która chwilę wcześniej wkroczyła do jego gabinetu bez pukania i odłożyła na biurko jakieś papiery.

Od razu założyła, że trzymał coś w rękach, a nie — na przykład — że podziwiał swoje palce. To było miłe.

— Na złotą brzoskwinię — odparł, wciąż zamyślony.

Kobieta uniosła brwi w zdumieniu.

— Nie jesteś za stary na chodzenie po drzewach?

— Z pewnością jestem. — Zaśmiał się. — Dostałem ją.

— Dostałeś — powtórzyła Nanse z niedowierzaniem. — Ktoś ci ją dał, z własnej woli i nie żądał niczego w zamian?

Gdyby Matoba jej nie znał, mógłby się zdziwić, że z całej sytuacji akurat to wydało jej się niewiarygodne. Ale właśnie podchodzenie bez złudzeń do otaczającego ich świata cenił w swojej sekretarce najbardziej.

— A nie wyłudziłeś tego przypadkiem od jakiegoś _youkai_? — drążyła kobieta. — Podczas egzorcyzmów?

— Właśnie tak — przyznał i uśmiechnął się.

Nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć, w końcu to on miał z Takashim Natsume unikalny związek. Jak bardzo unikalny, pokazała dzisiaj ta niewielka brzoskwinka.

Seiji niemal widział myśli, jakie przebiegły przez głowę Natoriego w momencie, gdy poczęstował się owocem. Wszystkie te nieprzyjemne, przerażające wnioski, że nie jest wcale tak blisko swojego przyjaciela, jak sądził, że są szczyty, na które nie zdoła za nim podążyć, kolory, których nie dostrzeże. I że w pewnym sensie nigdy nie będzie tak blisko chłopaka, jak skreślony z listy przyjaciół Seiji Matoba. Skreślony, a raczej nigdy na taką listę nie wpisany…

Ponura satysfakcja zalała jego wnętrze, jednak zdusił ją w sobie. Nie pora na osobiste wycieczki. Co się liczyło, to odkrycie, że droga do włączenia Takashiego Natsume w strefę wpływów klanu Matoba mogła być krótsza i prostsza, niż sądził.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na owoc i pierwszy raz dopuścił do siebie myśl, że może jednak przynosił on szczęście. W końcu nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że dziesięć lat powodzenia w życiu liczy się od momentu zjedzenia brzoskwini. Zresztą, nie miało to w gruncie rzeczy żadnego znaczenia.

Matoba ugryzł kawałek, jęknął i zatkał usta ręką, by nie wypluć kęsa na biurko. Byłoby to wielce niestosowne.

— Zepsuta? — zapytała Nanase bez cienia autentycznego zainteresowania w głosie.

— Słodka! — Było to spore niedopowiedzenie, owoc smakował jak wata cukrowa w pigułce. Matoba, przyzwyczajony do kawy, sake oraz ostrych potraw, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio miał w ustach coś równie słodkiego. — Nie wierzę, że kiedyś mi to smakowało — powiedział, z odrazą odsuwając od siebie brzoskwinię.

— Dzieci tak mają — odparła Nanase. — Na szczęście z czasem się z tego wyrasta.


	2. Ogród

OGRÓD

* * *

Takashi Natsume przywykł do spotkań z _youkai_ i nauczył się je cenić. Szczególnie cieszyły go te pozytywne, utkane z ciepłych uczuć i dobrych chęci, choć musiał przyznać, że również one przysparzały czasem kłopotów. Na przykład wdzięczność pewnej drzewnej boginki, którą razem z Taki Tooru przypadkiem uratowali przed pajęczym _youkai_, miała kształt, wielkość i smak setek brzoskwiń, którymi zasypała plac wokół domu dziewczyny. Jeden z ostatnich wolnych dni upłynął im więc na pospiesznym usuwaniu dowodów wdzięczności z widoku i rozmyślaniu, co począć z taką ilością owoców.

Takashi nie narzekał. Cieszył się z czasu spędzonego z przyjaciółmi, którzy go rozumieli, nie dziwili się nawet najosobliwszym sytuacjom i pomagali, na miarę swoich możliwości, akceptując, iż życie z nim nie będzie nigdy do końca normalne.

— Znam pięć sposobów na zrobienie przetworów — oznajmiła Taki. — Wypróbujemy wszystkie!

W jej oczach jaśniał zapał i radość życia, choć ręce miała, niewątpliwie, obolałe.

— Można zrobić pudding z imbirem i brzoskwiniami, sałatkę, ciasto, galaretki i marmolady – wyliczała. – Te ostatnie będą w sam raz na jesień. Weźmiecie trochę? — Upewniła się z nadzieją.

— Zjem w cukrze — oznajmił kot, który miał akurat najmniej zasług w ratowaniu drzewnej istotki, gdyż go przy tym w ogóle nie było. — I galaretkę — dorzucił łaskawie.

— Szkoda, że festiwal się skończył — orzekł Tanuma z kwaśną miną. — Można by zorganizować brzoskwiniowe stoisko i podawać brzoskwinie maczane we wszystkim w zestawie z brzoskwiniami i musem brzoskwiniowym.

— Chodźmy do domu, przygotuję deser — zaproponowała Taki. — Brzoskwiniowy.

Zaśmiali się głośno. Takashi pomyślał, że mimo wiszącej nad nimi perspektywy powrotu do szkolnej rutyny oraz ciężkiej pracy, jaką dziś wykonali, był to naprawdę udany dzień.

I właśnie ten moment świat wybrał sobie, by zawirować.

— Do tyłu! – krzyknął Natsume, kiedy jego zmysły zderzyły się z czymś silnym i wściekłym, a Nyanko rzucił się do przodu, przybierając swoją prawdziwą formę.

Natsume mógł jedynie modlić się, by to wystarczyło, gdyż od domu dzielił ich jeszcze kawałek otwartej przestrzeni, zaś _youkai, _który wdarł się na teren posiadłości, pomimo swoich rozmiarów wydawał się szybki.

— Ogromny — jęknął Tanuma, zerkając ponad nich. — Choć to tylko cień.

Po tych słowach syknął z bólu i zachwiał się na tyle mocno, że Taki musiała go podtrzymać.

Takashi dostrzegał nie cień, ale wielki kształt ciemnego jak chmura deszczowa _youkai_. Czuł głód, wściekłość i panikę tej istoty. Był świadomy siły i desperacji, z jaką próbowała do nich dotrzeć. Nawet potrafił to zrozumieć. Stanowili jej ostatnią szansę na przeżycie, z tyłu czaiło się bowiem coś jeszcze gorszego. Z bólem skonstatował, iż nie może i nie chce jej pomóc. Jeśli miał wybierać między życiem przyjaciół, a tym, wybór był oczywisty. Choć wcale nie czyniło go to prostym.

Wreszcie Madara, który wciąż oddzielał ich od napastnika, pchnął go w kierunku jednej ze splątanych barier, na którą sam często wpadał. Unieruchomiony _youkai_ szarpnął się w przypływie paniki, coś świsnęło w powietrzu, po czym jego kształt zaczął się rozmywać.

Spokój powrócił na podwórko równie nagle jak został przerwany, ale radosnego nastroju nic już nie było w stanie odbudować. Nawet słońce skryło się za chmurami, jakby nie chciało na to patrzeć.

— Zniknęło! — oznajmił Tanuma z pewnym zdumieniem.

— Zginęło — mruknął Natsume, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Kot krzyknął coś i w dwóch susach pokonał podwórko. Wyrwało to Takashiego ze stanu osłupienia. Sam również ruszył w kierunku wejścia, gdzie czaiły się postaci w ciemnych kimonach.

— Nic wam się nie stało? — zapytał ich lider, ignorując złorzeczącego na niego kota.

— Cóż, nie dzięki tobie! — warknął Natsume, w którym obawa o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół, niepewność i smutek zlały się w silne i jednoznacznie ukierunkowane uczucie złości.

— Moje najszczersze przeprosiny — powiedział Seiji Matoba, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła, jakby chciał ocenić rozmiar strat. Bądź sprawdzić, na ile może sobie pozwolić.

— Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że _youkai_ wyrwie się z zaklęcia, a tym bardziej, że umknie w stronę zabudowań — oznajmił wprost, skoro nikogo nie dziwił widok gadającego kota. — Zwykle uciekają w góry, by lizać rany. Ciekawe, dlaczego przyszedł tutaj?

Natsume wzdrygnął się lekko na te słowa, a kot umilkł i zmrużył oczy.

— Nic się nie stało. — Drżącym głosem odezwała się Taki. — Wypadki się zdarzają… jak sądzę. Jesteśmy cali.

Dziewczyna wydawała się lekko wstrząśnięta, a Tanuma wciąż był blady, choć stał już o własnych siłach. Natsume miał ochotę zgrzytać zębami w bezsilnej frustracji. Wszystkie lęki, stłumione szczęśliwym czasem, jaki tu spędzał, odżyły i uderzyły znienacka w jego nieprzygotowane serce, wprawiając je w drżenie. Kot przybliżył się do niego, jakby oczekiwał, iż będzie musiał interweniować raz jeszcze. W tym momencie pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły o ziemię, a naturalna gościnność Taki zwyciężyła nad dezorientacją.

— Proszę, wejdźcie — powiedziała cicho.

Natsume westchnął w duchu. Czuł, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

**'''**

Seiji Matoba pomyślał o poprzednim spotkaniu z Takashim Natsume i naprawdę skłonny był uwierzyć, że złota brzoskwinia zadziałała. A może jakieś bóstwo bardzo pragnęło, by Matoba zrealizował swoje plany pozyskania chłopaka dla klanu i dawało mu szansę za szansą. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że oto przedstawiciele rodu Matoba siedzieli przy jednym stole z Takashim Natsume i jego przyjaciółmi, prowadząc dość formalną, ale jednak uprzejmą rozmowę?

— Móc wyczuwać _youkai_, cierpieć od ich obecności, ale nie mieć dość siły, by się bronić – to klątwa, nie dar — mówiła tymczasem Nanase do ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który wciąż jeszcze odczuwał skutki spotkania z _youkai_.

Sięgnęła po pędzel i kartkę, po czym namalowała odpowiednie symbole, a gdy użyła czaru, wszelkie dolegliwości tamtego ustąpiły.

— I już. — Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

Nawet dla Matoby widok był dość niezwykły.

— Widzisz? Nie wszystko, co robimy jest takie złe — szepnął do Natsume, który siedział obok i przyglądał się działaniom Nanase z dużą dozą sceptycyzmu.

— Wszystko, co robicie to tuszowanie własnych wpadek — odparł chłopak równie cicho.

Seiji roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, choć rozluźniony i pewny siebie był tylko pozornie. W rzeczywistości czuł głównie ulgę. W tej profesji często zdarzało się, że sytuacja zmieniała się na niekorzyść w mgnieniu oka, jednak przypadki odwrotne spotykało się naprawdę rzadko. Tym bardziej cieszyły te nieliczne momenty szczęścia, jak dzisiejszy. _Ayakashi_, którego jego podwładni nie docenili i pozwolili mu umknąć, niespodziewanie zaplątał się w bariery starego domostwa. Budynek, choć wolny już od obecności egzorcystów, których nazwiska przepadły pewnie w mrokach przeszłości, wciąż mógł kryć przydatną wiedzę, a nawet jeśli nie, łączył się z losami Takashiego Natsume, na którego pozyskaniu tak bardzo im zależało. Zdarzenie, które mogło przynieść katastrofalne skutki dla ich reputacji niespodziewanie otworzyło im więc drogę do uzyskania wielowymiarowych korzyści. Wystarczyło tylko dobrze wszystko rozegrać.

Matoba nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, wolał poczekać na okazję, pewny, iż takowa się nadarzy. Natsume się denerwował, również to wyczuwając. Choć kto wie, może denerwował się z zupełnie innego powodu?

W czasie gdy drugi z chłopaków dochodził do siebie, Taki Tooru, dziewczyna, która wydawała się jedyną gospodynią domostwa, rozłożyła przed nimi lekki poczęstunek, w tym sporą ilość brzoskwiń, jednak talerzyk ze smacznie wyglądającymi _yokan_ postawiła na podłodze. Koci ochroniarz Takashiego Natsume natychmiast zaczął je pałaszować. Zwyczajność tej sceny wywoływała niepokój.

Nanase zerknęła na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że coś powie, a kiedy się nie odezwał, przytomnie skierowała rozmowę na temat barier ochronnych. Podupadła rezydencja musiała ją zaciekawić.

— Według Nyanko... ymm, ktoś bez zdolności widzenia, ale z talentem do zaklęć, czytał na głos księgi. — Dziewczyna stropiła się lekko. — _Youkai _się tu gubią.

— Tak. — Kot oderwał się na moment od galaretek. — Gdybyście wprowadzili tutaj swoje _shiki_, mogłyby utknąć w jakimś korytarzu lub schowku i nikt by ich nigdy nie odnalazł. Niepowetowana strata.

Matoba uśmiechnął się tym razem szczerze, gdyż wiedział już dokładnie, co pragnie zrobić.

— Mogę to naprawić — zaoferował dziewczynie. — Jestem w stanie rzucić zaklęcie nawet teraz.

— Nie mam pieniędzy — odparła. Najwyraźniej dobrze rozumiała naturę ich zawodu.

— Nasz błąd sprawił wam kłopoty, a zamiast pretensji, otrzymaliśmy gościnę. Niech to będzie rekompensata.

— Ej, dziewczyno, w zamian za galaretki przyjmij dobrą radę — wtrąciła się znowu złośliwa bestyjka. — Jeśli on rzuci zaklęcie, żaden _youkai_ nigdy już tu nie wejdzie.

— O to w nim chodzi — odparł Matoba sucho.

Dostrzegł jednak, że dziewczyna zaczęła się wahać. W jego opinii dzieciaki za bardzo polegały na tym stworzeniu, jednak tę kwestię trzeba było odłożyć na później.

— Niech więc Natsume rzuci zaklęcie — zaproponował, by nie wypuścić wróbla z garści, a może nawet złapać drugiego.

— Dobry pomysł, zna dom — podchwyciła natychmiast Nanase. — Tylko będziemy potrzebować przyborów.

Zerknęła za okno, gdzie ściana deszczu wciąż odcinała ich od zewnętrznego świata.

— Myślę, że mam wszystko w domu — zaoferowała Taki niespodziewanie. Po czym zawahała się lekko i zerknęła na Natsume. — Ale czy to w porządku?

Matoba spodziewał się, że chłopak zaprotestuje lub przynajmniej w jakiś sposób okaże niezadowolenie, jednak on jedynie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, po czym skinął głową.

— Rzucę zaklęcie.

Seiji Matoba, zadowolony, odruchowo poczęstował się brzoskwinią.

**'''**

Natsume może i nie miał za sobą dekad doświadczenia, jednak przez te kilkanaście lat widział naprawdę wiele. Nauczył się wynajdywać pozytywy nawet, kiedy okoliczności to utrudniały. Taki Tooru potrzebowała ochrony, pułapki na _youkai_ wewnątrz posiadłości ją martwiły, a jemu samemu znajomość czarów ochronnych wydawała się przydatna i nieszkodliwa zarazem. Paradoksalnie fakt, iż to Matoba a nie Natori go uczył ułatwiał całą sprawę. Po prostu realizowali umowę.

Niechętnie musiał również przyznać, że gdy egzorcysta przekazywał merytoryczne informacje, słuchało się go całkiem dobrze.

— Podsumowując, problemem nie jest zaklęcie, a fakt, że na kilka minut pozostawia się posiadłość bez ochrony, więc trzeba po wszystkim sprawdzić całe obejście — zakończył Matoba, po czym przyjrzał się Takashiemu z uwagą. — Wydajesz się wyjątkowo pogodzony z sytuacją?

Takashi pilnował się mocno, by nie reagować gwałtownie. Nie był pewien, ile Matoba wie, ani — czego się domyśla. Obawiał się, iż bystry egzorcysta rozumiał dokładnie, co działo się w jego głowie, a z drugiej strony łudził się, że może jednak nie. Tak bardzo pragnął uniknąć poważnej a nieprzyjemnej rozmowy, której widmo wisiało nad nim od momentu spotkania przy bramie niczym chmura deszczowa nad posiadłością.

— Twoje bariery są… nieprzyjemne. Domy, w których byłem wydawały się przygniatać — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Nie mógłbym tu już przebywać w spokoju.

Matoba zaśmiał się.

— Postanowiłeś więc sam zadziałać. Wiesz, kim cię to czyni?

— Hipokrytą?

Egzorcysta wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.

— Nigdy nie wypominam hipokryzji. — Odzyskał jednak rezon, nim Takashi zdążył mrugnąć. — Są granice bezczelności, których nie wypada przekraczać. Zamierzałem powiedzieć: realistą. Wygląda na to, że jednak wziąłeś sobie moje słowa do serca i wykorzystujesz ludzi, kiedy nadarza się okazja.

— Nie! — Natsume gwałtownie poderwał głowę. — Popełniliście błąd, który mógł się skończyć tragicznie dla mieszkańców tego domu. Naprawienie bariery wydaje się uczciwą rekompensatą.

Spędzał dużo czasu pośród _ayakashi_, więc ich sposób myślenia się w nim trwale zakorzenił. Na szczęście to samo można było powiedzieć o Matobie.

— Tak, to rekompensata — przyznał spokojnie egzorcysta. — Pozwoliliśmy złemu duchowi uciec i musimy za to odpowiedzieć. Chociaż… — Niespodziewanie zawahał się. Pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał jakąś myśl, po czym zlustrował krąg z uwagą. — Wydaje mi się, że przepłacamy — rzucił nieuważnie.

Natsume odniósł wrażenie, że egzorcysta chciał powiedzieć coś innego, jednak nie drążył tematu. Również spojrzał na krąg. Wszystkie przygotowania zostały ukończone, wystarczyło jedynie dotknąć linii i wymówić formułkę. Spojrzał na mężczyznę i powiedział na wszelki wypadek:

— Umowa jest umową. To tylko jednorazowa współpraca — ile ich już było? — więc nie przyłączę się do ciebie.

Położył ręce na kręgu i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Powietrze wokół nich zawirowało, a egzorcysta zapatrzył się w sufit z ekspresją, której Natsume jeszcze u niego nie widział. Maska wiecznego uśmiechu na moment opadła, zastąpiona przez coś, co wprawiło Takashiego w zakłopotanie.

Poderwał się z podłogi i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał ciche:

— To jest dar.

Nie obejrzał się.

**'''**

Inni przedstawiciele klanu już opuścili dom, jednak Seiji ociągał się z wyjściem. Przypomniał sobie widok jedzącego galaretki kota, zerknął na brzoskwinie, świeżo zebrane, mimo że sezon dobiegł już końca, a w ogrodzie nie rosło nawet jedno owocowe drzewo i, choć miał pilniejsze sprawy na głowie, postanowił poruszyć również tę kwestię.

— Pozwólcie, że dam wam dobrą radę — powiedział. — W podzięce za gościnę.

— Już dziękowałeś — zauważył Natsume ostrzegawczo, a jego przyjaciele wymienili niepewne spojrzenia.

— Wiecie o _youkai_ i nie ma się co dziwić, że ich świat was kusi. Musicie jednak uważać. Im bardziej będziecie z nim powiązani, tym większa szansa, że zwróci na was uwagę coś, z czym sobie nie poradzicie.

— Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że _youkai_ są niebezpieczne — odparł ciemnowłosy chłopak. — Nie kontaktujemy się z niczym groźnym.

— O tym właśnie mówię. Nie ma w gruncie rzeczy znaczenia, czy _youkai_ jest groźny, czy nie. Może być okrągły, puchaty i zabawny, jednak wciąż powinniście się trzymać z daleka, ponieważ sam nawyk zwracania się w stronę świata duchowego niesie za sobą niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli ktoś nie ma umiejętności ani siły — zaakcentował to drugie — by się z _youkai_ zmagać, powinien się od nich całkowicie odciąć.

— Wydaje mi się, że Nanase czeka. — Natsume wbił w niego roziskrzone spojrzenie. Nie decydował się jednak na bezpośrednią konfrontację w pobliżu swoich przyjaciół, choć ci już przy powitaniu musieli wyczuć wiszące w powietrzu napięcie.

— Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. — Seiji spojrzał na pozostałych. — Istnieją dwa odrębne światy, ludzki i duchowy. I choć można odnieść przeciwne wrażenie, one się nie łączą, a jedynie ze sobą sąsiadują. Tak, jakby zlokalizowane zostały na dwóch brzegach rzeki, między którymi nie wolno budować mostów. Jeśli jakiś zaistnieje, zadaniem egzorcysty jest go zburzyć, ponieważ niebezpieczeństwo przejścia na drugi brzeg czegoś zagrażającego naszej egzystencji jest zbyt duże. Działa to zresztą w obie strony.

— A egzorcyści topią się w środku? — rzucił niespodziewanie kot.

Czaił się na parapecie i zachowywał na tyle grzecznie, że Matoba niemal o nim zapomniał.

— Pływają. Podobnie jak _youkai_, które wiążą swoje losy z ludzkimi. — Seiji uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoich rozmówców. — Zdarzają się ludzie, którzy wyszli z rzeki i stracili umiejętność poruszania się po niej. Nie znaczy to wcale, że są bezpieczni. W każdej chwili mogą zostać wciągnięci w nurt. Dlatego najmądrzejszym, co mogą zrobić, jest cofnięcie się w głąb lądu. Po kilku pokoleniach wspomnienia o rzece wejdą do legendy i wszyscy będą wierzyć, że zawsze mieszkali w suchym miejscu.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała dziewczyna i skinęła głową. — Dziękuję za radę. — Jej ton sugerował, iż wie co nieco o wpadaniu do wody.

Pożegnali się zdawkowo. Natsume wyszedł razem z nim, ale odezwał się dopiero, kiedy minęli bramę.

— To nie było potrzebne — powiedział cicho. — Oni naprawdę uważają, by się nie uwikłać w nic niebezpiecznego.

— Cóż, ten wykład w równym stopniu przyda się tobie.

Matoba nabrał powietrza. Niespodziewanie brnięcie dalej w tę konwersację zaczęło mu nastręczać trudności.

— Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale…

— Oczywiście, że wiesz. — Przerwał mu Seiji niezbyt taktownie.

Chyba obawiał się, że straci możliwość doprowadzenia tej rozmowy do końca, jeśli nie powie wszystkiego teraz, tutaj, dobitnie i stanowczo.

— Możesz zaprzeczać i udawać niezrozumienie — kontynuował więc — ale w głębi duszy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że _youkai_ nie rzuciłby się w kierunku domu Taki Tooru, gdyby ciebie w nim nie było. Pytanie tylko, co cię przeraziło bardziej: samo niebezpieczeństwo, na które twoja obecność naraziła innych, czy też obawa, że wspomnę o tym głośno przy nich?

No i już. Udało mu się. Natsume, co mu się chwali, nie zareagował gniewem ani ucieczką, choć przełknął głośno ślinę, a oczy miał błyszczące.

— Nie przyłączę się do klanu Matoba — oznajmił cicho, po raz drugi tego popołudnia.

— Jak mówiłem wcześniej, niektórzy ludzie muszą zostać na brzegu, inni są w stanie jedynie brodzić w wodzie po kostki, tylko nieliczni naprawdę pływają. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego obstajesz przy szukaniu akceptacji tam, gdzie nie należysz, kiedy nieopodal są ludzie zdolni stać u twego boku bez wysiłku?

— Wiem — powiedział cicho Natsume i ścisnął kota mocniej. — Wiem, że nie rozumiesz.

Po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę domu.

Nie była to oczekiwana reakcja, ale też Seiji nie rozmawiał ze standardowym nastolatkiem. Ważne, że słowa dotarły, czego akurat był pewien.

— Natsume! — zawołał za nim.

Chłopak zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił.

— To było naprawdę dobre zaklęcie.

Nie skłamał. Który to już raz wyczyny nastolatka wprawiały go w zdumienie i podziw? Coś, czego nie był w stanie osiągnąć niejeden dorosły, choć przecież tak wielu próbowało, jemu przychodziło bez wysiłku, właściwie przypadkiem. Dlatego tak ważne było, by go przekonać, nauczyć, przekuć talent na umiejętności i zatrzymać przy sobie. Przy klanie. Zawahania, jak to, które przytrafiło mu się, gdy przygotowywali się do rzucenia zaklęcia, nie mogły się powtórzyć.

Pomimo sukcesu, jaki tego dnia odniósł, Seiji nie potrafił jednak wykrzesać z siebie zadowolenia, a myślami wciąż wracał do spokojnej reakcji Takashiego Natsume na jego słowa. Dlaczego tamten się nie zasmucił, nie zdenerwował, nie uległ rozpaczy? Ponieważ był na to przygotowany – brzmiała jedyna sensowna odpowiedź. Od momentu, gdy spotkali się przy bramie, musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Seiji powie mu okrutną prawdę prosto w oczy.

Spojrzał w lustro krytycznie. Jakim człowiekiem się stał, skoro nawet dzieci nie miały co do niego złudzeń? Po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby mogło to pomóc w odegnaniu ponurych myśli, odwrócił się od swego dobicia, a gdy wychodził z pokoju, miał już na twarzy zwyczajowy uśmiech. Taką drogę wybrał dawno temu i nią zamierzał podążać. Co o nim prywatnie myśleli inni, tak naprawdę się nie liczyło. Od lat nic się specjalnie nie liczyło.

Poza rezultatem.

**'''**

Takashi opadł na łóżko i zapatrzył się w sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem. Czuł się wyczerpany i pusty w środku, jakby jego organizm bronił się przed przeżywaniem kolejnej, choćby najlżejszej emocji. Było to niebezpieczne. Złe duchy lubiły wynajdywać rany w sercu i wskakiwać w nie, mieszając w uczuciach i pragnieniach. Jeśli niewielka luka mogła dać schronienie bytom potężnym a złowrogim, co pomieściłaby kompletna pustka? Musiał szybko odzyskać emocjonalną sprawność, by się o tym nie przekonać.

Zerknął w bok, gdyż właśnie cichutko zbliżała się do niego trzykolorowa kula ze zmrużonymi oczkami i dziwnym wyrazem pyska.

— Nie śpię — ostrzegł go Takashi, przeczuwając, że kocur chce sprawdzić jego sny albo myśli. — Byłeś dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozkojarzony.

— Co takiego? — oburzył się Nyanko. — Obroniłem was przed _ayakashi_ wielkim jak góra! Powinieneś mnie wielbić.

— Mam na myśli później. Przez swoje zrzędzenie wpakowałeś się w rozmowę z Matobą o barierach, przez co musiałem użyć _jutsu_.

Kot wydawał się lekko zakłopotany.

— Tyle się działo — mruknął. — Mogło się przydarzyć jakieś… przeoczenie.

Natsume wrócił do kontemplowania sufitu, jednak na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Nyanko w życiu nie przyznałby się do błędu, gdyby go popełnił. Fakt, że się (niemal) przyznał, świadczył, iż maskował w ten sposób coś innego, do czego nie chciał się przyznać. Na przykład szczerą troskę o ludzi. Wydawało się, że to Matoba wykorzystał jego słowa dla własnych korzyści, jednak równie dobrze mogło być odwrotnie. Nyanko się przełamał, odezwał do egzorcysty i poprowadził rozmowę tak, by coś uzyskać. Może chciał, by Natsume nauczył się tego zaklęcia, a może, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wolał, by Taki była bezpieczniejsza i spokojniejsza we własnym domu?

Takashi przymknął oczy i poczuł, jak po jego ciele na powrót rozlewa się ciepło, a uczucia powracają — zarówno te dobre, jak i te złe, ale takie jest w końcu życie.

Znając historię Matoby i obserwując go w wielu trudnych sytuacjach Natsume potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego mężczyzna prezentuje taką, a nie inną postawę. Nie musiał się jednak z nią zgadzać. W końcu po wspomnianych mostach prócz niebezpieczeństwa mogło również płynąć wiele dobra i ciepłych uczuć, które warto było zachować.

— Z czego się cieszysz? — Marudził dalej kot. — To nie jest śmieszne!

— Wiem, wiem, przepraszam. — Uśmiechnął się szerzej. — Nie martw się, mimo tego… przeoczenia dostaniesz nagrodę. W końcu obroniłeś nas przez _ayakashi_ wielkim jak góra.

* * *

_Po długiej przerwie spowodowanej różnymi wydarzeniami powracam do moich rozgrzebanych historii. Może ktoś jeszcze o nich pamięta. Tym razem rozdział bez Natoriego, jednak z pewnością egzorcysta powróci w następnych. Zdaję sobie również sprawę, że Tanuma i Taki są tutaj potraktowani jako tło, ale nie o nich jest ta historia._

_Co do komentarzy pod poprzednim rozdziałem - nie wiadomo właściwie, jakie stosunki łączą Nanase z Matobą, nie muszą być tylko współpracownikami. Zaś historia domaga się, by Matoba miał jakieś życie i interakcje. Niestety wciąż nie za wiele o nim wiadomo. _


End file.
